User blog:SilentNinja2501/Battle AU Facts
Some ideas for my Battle!AU that I wanted to throw out there. They go in order of Mane Six to CMC. Facts *This AU is very homophobic and punishes those who are caught *There are three main clans: the Pegasi, the unicorns and the earth ponies **The Pegasi are the most agile and have naturally sharp minds. They are very protective in nature over their prized possessions and mates, and are the most aggressive of the clans **The unicorns are intelligent with spells and witchcraft. The unicorns have very few good fighters because of their frail body frames and poor strength **The earth ponies are the strongest and most experienced on the battle field without a doubt. They are very serious in nature and are strict rule followers **Inter-species marriage is forbidden. When a foal is born from parents of two different species, the parents are harshly punished and the baby is taken away from the couple The Clan Generals *The Pegasus Clan **'General:' General Spitfire **'Active Soldier Number:' 10 **'Notable Soldier(s):' Colonel Dash, Private Cake **'Notable Commoner(s):' Merchant Fluttershy, Mistress Hooves **'Junior(s) in Training:' Junior Private Scootaloo, Junior Nurse Zipporwhill **'Extra(s):' ***The Pegasi have the lowest number of trained soldiers because of a terrible case of the Feather Flu that plagued them recently. It killed off nearly a third of the population, which was mostly trained soldiers (this is why they decide to use the merchants during the war, even though their not trained) ***Dash and Shy are in a secret relationship, of which Mistress Hooves only knows of. The two try not to get caught because that would cause Rainbow to lose her job and possibly be punished ***The Pegasi have red and yellow war paint when they march into battle. The red is for males and yellow is for females *The Unicorn Clan **'General:' General Sparkle **'Active Soldier Number:' 50 **'Notable Soldier(s):' Colonel Armor, Colonel Cake **'Notable Commoner(s):' Mistress Rarity **'Junior(s) in Training:' Junior Nurse Belle **'Extra:' ***The unicorns are very crafty and like to use their magic to conjure up pottery with some pretty designs ***Twilight and Shining have very strict relationship and it’s not fun-loving like most sibling relationships are. Twi, being that she has authority over her brother, is very strict and short-worded with him ***This clan wears purple and blue war paint. The males wear purple and the females wear blue *The Earth Pony Clan **'General:' General Applejack **'Active Soldier Number:' 75 **'Notable Soldier(s):' Colonel Limestone, Colonel Maud, Private Pie **'Notable Commoner(s):' Merchant Marble, Merchant Mac **'Junior(s) in Training:' Junior Private Seed, Junior Private Bloom **'Extra(s):' ***The earth ponies know the most about the land they reside and could walk through it no matter the circumstances ***When honoring the dead (such as Granny Smith), they go through a very proper and mournful ceremony for their fallen/dead ***This clan has Orange and brown war paint. The females are brown and the males are orange This’ll prolly be updated as I go on but this is sticking for now Category:Blog posts